It All Started Here
by IshtarTenshi
Summary: Gundams started with 5 girls. The boys are born several centurys early. How wil 5 girls take care of 5 kids? the boys go back to the future lil knowin that the souls of there gundams are 5 girls.HU I found my password!Dont look for Mistress Yuy!
1. Chapter 1: The Gundam Force

*It All Started Here*  
  
Ishtar: Hey peeps! Waz up? Nuthin much with me except, I'm 16! I turned 16 on oct. 15! Isn't that cool! Still don't have my driver's license. . *mumbles*  
  
Lawyers: disclaimer o 16yr old one.  
  
Ishtar: I kno! I kno! No license+no car= no money. Get it, got it, good!  
  
Chapter 1: It started with the Gundam Force  
  
"Welcome new recruits. I'm Lt.Cassey. I am your instructor as well as your family. Outside of this facility you have no family, you have no friends, you have nothing. Now that you have entered into this training program, this is your life, your home, and you will love it." Lt.Cassey surveyed the many women in the recruit area.  
  
"When you signed up, you new the risks, you new the rules. Break them and I will break your ass. Now, you will divide up into a group of five, no more, no less. Put on your uniforms cadets, training for the new female body suited Gundams starts now. See you at dinner. Dismissed!"  
  
A blonde headed girl walked swiftly to her destination. It wasn't hard to find it. So many female recruits after the same thing she was after; to be on the first ever made cosmical savior team of the universe, the Gundam Force team. A team made of only five females that wore the newly made technology body outfits called Gundams.  
  
In her fit, the blonde pushed the other girls aside. "Move out the way and I won't push you." She said in monotone. The women moved.  
  
"Recruits! Recruits listen! I'm going to put you in your apartments so listen! First up, Michiru! Michiru Kaioh!" A sea-blue haired woman stepped up to the announcer.  
  
"I'm Michiru." said her soft voice.  
  
"Yours is the apartment behind me." Michiru nodded and bowed. The announcer gave her a key.  
  
"Mizuno! Amy Mizuno!" The woman moved aside to let a young deep blue haired girl by. She received her key then entered her apartment.  
  
"Tomoe! Hotaru Tomoe!" A short raven-haired girl quietly retrieved the key and went inside her apartment.  
  
"Lita Kino!"  
  
"Kino here!" a tall brunette plowed through the crowd.  
  
"Key, get inside." Lita bowed.  
  
"Tsukino! Serena Tsukino!" The blonde girl weaved through the crowd.  
  
"Here's your key."  
  
"What about my things?" Serena asked lowly.  
  
"Inside."  
  
"Better be."  
  
Serena looked around her apartment. It was of reasonable size, two bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms, and full closet apartment. Serena began to decorate her apartment. She put pictures on the walls, set up her kitchen and bedroom. A knock came at her door.  
  
"Hello?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lita Kino. I'm across the hall. Apparently I'm in your group. Can we come in?" Serena nodded.  
  
"Nice. Already have things up and going."  
  
"Please, sit on the couch." Serena offered.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Lita sat, pulling the other three with her. Serena sat across from her.  
  
"So, since we'll be training partners, let's learn some things about each other. I'll go first. My name is Lita Amelia Kino. I'm from Okinawa, Japan. I love to cook. I'm seventeen, well, I just turned seventeen, I do martial arts-I'm a black belt- and I was kicked out of all my other schools for fighting. My mom and dad thought this would be a great thing for me." Lita finished. She smiled, earning smiles in return.  
  
"I'm Amy Lillian Mizuno. I came from Germany. My mother signed me up. I wanted to work in the tech field for the new machines called Gundams. I don't want to lead them. I'm seventeen. I'm the brain. I have one sister, her name is Rachel." Amy blushed but smiled.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Xaiyou Tomoe. I'm from China. I'm sixteen. I have a dad and a step mom named Xanyi. Many call me Shinimegami because I'm dark and mysterious." Hotaru laughed. "I like hip-hop and R&B."  
  
"Me too!" came all the girls voices. They giggled.  
  
"Michiru Calli Kaioh. I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was little. I live at the orphanage in the U.S. I live in Queens, New York. I love classical music and I play the violin. I like singing, and playing my violin for others."  
  
Then came Serena's turn. "My full name is Serenity Hikari Tsukino. I love to sing, and cook. I'm an orphan. It's been thirteen years now since they died. I ran away from the orphanage because they abused me. So, I became emotionless for a very long time. This is the first time in years that I've even said whole sentences to people. Ever since that statement on TV about women being supernatural and that some crazy scientist made some bodysuit called Gundams for women only, I knew I had to sign up. I want to be the leader, the person for everyone to rely on." Serena stated slowly.  
  
"Very noble. I admire you and I still barely know you." Lita said.  
  
"Thanks." Serena smile a little. She stretched in her chair. A knock sounded. Serena rose to get it.  
  
"Cadet Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes Sir?" Serena asked.  
  
"Cadet, you and your fellows need to report to the mess hall in your uniforms in twenty minutes." The man left. Serena closed the door.  
  
"All right girls, you heard the man, get moving."  
  
Serena tugged lightly at her blue, white and pink uniform. She tugged harshly at the wrinkles on her jacket and very little at her skirt. She was waiting outside her apartment for her new found friends. Michiru came out first; her wavy sea-blue hair pulled into a tight bun few strands framing her face. Michiru bowed then moved aside. Amy and Hotaru glided down the hall, their heels clicking hurriedly. They smiled. Lita came last, her hair done in her usual high ponytail. She smiled.  
  
"How do I look? Pretty snazzy huh?" Lita twirled. "Admit I'm cute." Serena pushed Lita towards the mess hall.  
  
"Yeah yeah, get going or we'll be late." Serena pushed Lita, the others following behind her.  
  
They entered the mess hall. The women were standing on the side. Apparently, the tables were divided by group.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Sorting. We are being placed by groups. They are deciding who's going to be the leader of each group and passing out our schedules, or so I've heard." answered a kind woman. Serena nodded, slowly going back to her group.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe, Lita Kino, Amy Anderson, Michiru Kaioh, and Serena Tsukino!" The group of five quickly headed to the table. "Sit." The girls sat. "Tsukino, stand." Serena stood. "You have been elected for the title of leader. Due to your history, we promote you to Private First Class." The Sergeant took her shoulder flaps and stuck half a triangle on them. Serena saluted. "There."  
  
Lt.Cassey stood up. She held her glass. "Welcome to the mess hall ladies. As you have seen, people are passing out your agendas for the week. Tomorrow, training will begin at 5:30 in the morning. I suggest that you prepare. Now enough of my rambling. Eat up!"  
  
The girls looked at Serena's new rank. "Wow! Man, it's the first day and you have a rank higher than us!" Hotaru was excited.  
  
"Can't wait till I get promoted." Amy said hopefully. She turned. "Thanks." Amy passed out the schedules to her group. Serena looked at it closely. It seemed that each girl had something different on their paper.  
  
"Okay, here's the main schedule for group 02. Rise at 4:00 a.m. Breakfast at 5:15. First class is Physical Training. Second is technology, third is piloting, fourth is strategy class, lunch, let's see here, um, PT again, history of machines, English, dinner, science, training fro two hours, then we can rest for the night."  
  
"That's eleven hours a day. That's a lot of training." Michiru pointed out.  
  
"It might be increased. I heard that if our team is picked as one of the finalists, we practically train every waking moment and we eat when we can." Lita said, eyeing her sheet. "Hey look, at the bottom of your sheet, you have your own special class that you have to take. Remember that we each have our own field?"  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. I have mechanics training." Hotaru said. "Mechanics, I break everything I touch."  
  
"Yeah, and you eat everything in sight." Lita added.  
  
"I do not! I'm a growing girl. That means I eat more!"  
  
"Lame excuse Hotaru."  
  
"Whatever tomboy!" Hotaru yelled. The two girls started to argue.  
  
"Cool it!" Michiru yelled. "Anyway, I have gymnastics."  
  
"I have negotiations." Amy said. "Serena, what do you have?"  
  
"I have every class you all have. I take most of them on the weekend. I mostly have weapons and leadership class." Serena picked at her mashed potatoes. She rose. "I can't eat. I'm going to my room. I still have to unpack." Serena left the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Heero! Hey man! Let's go! We have to get into our Gundams and go! We don't want to miss out on the fun!"  
  
Serena watched as a mahogany haired teen stand. She examined him.Heero. He had purssian blue eyes and silky hair that fell boyishly into his eyes. He walked out of the room slowly. Serena followed him silently, her hair swaying gently behind her. She followed the boy into was seemed like a hanger for machines  
  
"What is this?" Serena whispered. In front of her, Serena saw machines similar to the Gundam Force bodysuits only.huge! "Amazing! But, what am I doing here? Where am I? I know that I went to sleep.this must be a dream. A premonition? Must be. How far into the future is this? I wonder." Serena's dream started to shake. "What's happening?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Serena." Lita said. Serena nodded. She sat next to Hotaru. She reached for a plate. Michiru slid in next to Amy. She had her nose in her technology book. Serena sighed. It was the first day of training and she already had bags under her eyes. With another sigh, Serena grabbed a muffin, a pancake, four sausages, three bacons, and two spoonfulls of scrambled eggs. She stood. "Anyone want coffee?" Lita yawned.  
  
"I'd like some. Black."  
  
"Me too. If you don't mind Serena." Michiru said. Serena nodded. She went to the coffee shop and got two black cups and a French Vanilla.  
  
"Here you go. Okay girls, eat up, we have training in approximately twenty minutes." The girls gasped and shoveled down their food.  
  
"Okay group 02. I will be your instructor. I am your Doctor...Doctor Meioh, Setsuna Meioh. It is my job to whoop you girls into shape so you can become the Gundam Force team. Now, we will start with PT. I want you five to run three miles, then after that, 150 pushups, then 100 sit-ups. After that is done, I will see how much time you have left before class ends. GET TO IT!"  
  
"Come on girls, we can do it! Come on!" Serena was running backwards, trying to encourage her dwindling group. It was apparent that they didn't run as much as she did. Poor them. She had to make them step it up. Serena ran behind them. "C'mon girls! Run!" Hotaru began to slow even more. "C'mon Hota. You can do it! Only half a mile left! Go!" Serena pushed Hotaru on her back.  
  
"Serena, we're gettin' tired! I don't think I can run anymore." Lita panted out. Serena grabbed their brown PT shirts. She jerked on them.  
  
"You've got to show these other groups that we ain't babies!" Serena continued to jerk. "Let's go ladies! You all are too slow! Let's show those other groups that we are the best! Do you want them saying that we are too young for the job?"  
  
"No." Yelled the girls.  
  
"I can't hear you! What was that?"  
  
"NO!" The girls started to sprint.  
  
"Great leadership Tsukino. She will be a great leader."  
  
"Dr. Meioh. How is group 02 doing?" Setsuna turned.  
  
"Wonderful Lt. Cassey. Just as you prophesied."  
  
Lt. Cassey laughed. "Of course. I really don't understand why we had to get these other girls. Any, Sets, did you give Serena that dream?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "I have. They will have a surprise soon."  
  
"Will they now Sets?"  
  
"Yes. You see, the boys from the future will ACCIDENTALY be born early." Setsuna's garnet eyes wondered over group 02.  
  
"Could they handle it? I mean really Sets. They are really going to push themselves over this position-even though they already have it." Lt. Cassey pushed her brown hair over her shoulder and pushed up her glasses.  
  
"Interesting. As you wish. When shall these boys show up?"  
  
"In one month. I just hope that my other premonitions don't come true." Setsuna reminisced on her dream the night before.  
  
"Don't use too much magic Setsuna. It's not healthy. Well, I'll leave you to your watch." Setsuna saluted.  
  
"Goodbye Lt. Cassey."  
  
"Okay group 02. Good hustle. You are ten minutes ahead of schedule. Go take quick showers then change into your uniforms."  
  
The tired girls saluted Setsuna then limped their way to the showers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Corporal Tsukino!" Serena turned.  
  
"Dr. Meioh. What can I do for you?"  
  
Setsuna patted Serena's head lightly.  
  
"I want you to rally your group. I have something for you girls to do."  
  
"As you wish." Serena saluted.  
  
"Don't dally!" Serena began to run.  
  
"Lt. Cassey." Lt. Cassey stepped around the corner.  
  
"Is it ready? Are they here?" Setsuna turned. Lt. Cassey nodded, a notebook clasped in her hand.  
  
"The suits are ready too. I saw Serena heading to find the girls. I'll make sure the five boys are ready. I'll see you in the hanger." Lt. Cassey left Setsuna to her musings.  
  
"Soon the future saviors of the universe shall meet the present saviors of the universe."  
  
Five boys strolled down the corridor, led by a nursery teacher.  
  
"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, meet Setsuna. Your new friend." The tiny children of four smiled.  
  
"Hello Ms. Setsuna."  
  
Please review my story. I've been thinking about writing it for a long time now. Please await the next chapter: "These aren't my kids!" 


	2. Chapter 2: These aren't my kids!

*It All Started Here*  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys. I kno that the first chap was boring but this 1 will be better. Anyway, please review! Read on! I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter2: These aren't my kids!  
  
"Serena, girls, I want to introduce you to the Gundam prototypes. Now, with these prototypes, you shall see how the actual suits work. Beginning on the left these are the names of the prototypes: Deathscythe Hell, Shenlong, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Wing." Setsuna waited for the girls replies.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it! Prototypes! I can't believe my eyes!" Amy had tears in her eyes.  
  
"So, this really is like actual suits?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure is. Now if you will be quite, I'm going to assign you your Gundams. Hotaru, for your known intelligence of the art of black magic and death, I give you Deathscythe Hell." Hotaru squealed happily. She ran to the suit.  
  
"Amy, for your intelligence, I give you Sandrock." Amy looked at the black, white, and tan suit behind her. She literally had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Lita, for strength, I give you Shenlong." Lita looked at the dragon clad suit.  
  
"This is interesting." Lita said.  
  
"Michiru, for your calmness and silence, I give you Heavyarms." Michiru looked over the red, orange, and white suit.  
  
"I could get used to this."  
  
"Now Serena, you are the leader. You lead, the commander, the mother of the team. For your leadership, expertise, and excellence, I give you the strongest of the Gundams, I give you Wing." Serena looked at the suit.  
  
"When do we get to use them?" Serena asked.  
  
"Now if you like. Thing is." Setsuna trailed off.  
  
"Is?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well, you have to get into a tank naked to have your suits put on you. We are still in the process of making inner suits that fits the inside." Setsuna said.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Serena walked to the room, the others following behind her. "Okay girls, strip. Then let's get a towel and go." Each girl stripped, a blush creeping on their faces.  
  
"Girls, hurry up!"  
  
"We're done!"  
  
"Come out!"  
  
"No one out there?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The group of five came out.  
  
"Okay girls, you have to let go of the towels and get into the capsule."  
  
Lita, Amy, Michiru, and Hotaru let go and hurriedly stepped inside the tinted tank.  
  
"Serena, let go of the towel."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Setsuna ripped the towel off Serena. Serena screamed and ran inside the tank. Setsuna nodded to Lt. Cassey. Lt. Cassey nodded back and began the process. The tank filled with a certain gooey substance. Hotaru started to scream.  
  
"Hotaru, calm down. It's okay. Nothing 's going to hurt you." Lt. Cassey's voice sounded in Hotaru's tank. Hotaru calmed down. "Relax girls." Lt. Cassey left the microphone.  
  
"Do they know that these are the real things?"  
  
"Nope." Setsuna leaned back into a swivel chair. "I told them that they were prototypes."  
  
"Let's hope they don't crash them. We are going to launch them into space, am I right?"  
  
"Right as rain Taylor." Setsuna talked into the microphone on her headset.  
  
"Ladies, you're done. Step out and take a look at yourselves."  
  
Michiru stepped out first, white armored heeled boots clacked on the floor. "Look at me. I'm so.so."  
  
"Cool! I could kick some major ass!"  
  
"Whatever tomboy! Deathscythe Hell could kick Shenlong's ass anytime of the day!" Hotaru swung the scythe around skillfully.  
  
"I feel so powerful." Amy said.  
  
"I feel like I could take on an entire alien race!" Michiru pumped her fist in the air.  
  
"That's what you are going to do in fact. That's why the Gundam Force was created. Now listen girls. We are going to launch you into space. You shall train there."  
  
"Will we be back in time for lunch?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Get on the launcher." Serena demanded. She sounded stressed and stern. The girls sighed.  
  
"Damn Serena, I thought you would be happy." Hotaru said.  
  
"I am. I have to make sure that we win against the other teams. I must insure our victory. Now, get in the launcher!"  
  
"Okay girls. You will be launched in ten.nine.eight.seven.six.five.four.three.two.one.zero!"  
  
"Oh my Gosh! We're in space! Oh my gosh!" Amy screamed.  
  
"Amy, breath. Slowly, in.out. Don't want to use all your oxygen in one visit do ya?" Lita asked.  
  
"We have a mission." Serena's voice sounded in the four Gundams headsets.  
  
"We are each given targets. We must survive our attacks and destroy all of our given targets. If you are too damaged to continue, drop out. Ready?" Serena asked. "I really don't care if your ready or not. Dr. Meioh?"  
  
"Wing?"  
  
"We are go for targets, I repeat, we are go for training."  
  
Setsuna turned around and faced the screen. She held her tea. "You heard Wing, deploy targets!" Setsuna looked at the screen. "Wing, targets are go."  
  
"I can't believe this! I still don't understand how to use my weapons! Setsuna!" Hotaru screamed. Again Hotaru was blasted by red paintball.and it hurt like hell!  
  
"You must do this on your own." Hotaru sighed. She was blasted several times. Her monitor in her helmet blinked purple, signaling that she was too damaged and was out of the game. She flew to the spaceship. Now it was her, Michiru, and Amy on the sidelines. Only Lita and Serena were left but it didn't seem like Lita was going to be in very long.  
  
"Aw damn! I'm out! Serena, you won! Come on in!" Lita called.  
  
"I can not. My mission is not over. I still have targets left!" Lita shrugged.  
  
Twist, flip, dodge, attack, uppercut, blast with buster rifle, Serena's target were getting harder and faster. Flip, spin. Serena cried out when she was kicked from behind. Her buster rifle flew out of her hand into empty space.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Wing, you have six more targets. If you don't destroy them in sixty seconds, they will circle around you and self destruct. You now have sixty seconds."  
  
Flip, punch, twist, scream. Forty seconds left, three down, three to go. Whip, twist the opponent, kick, use light saber. Twenty, fifteen, eleven, ten, nine, eight; the dolls were circulating around her. Seven, six, five, four; the dolls eyes were lighting up, their bodies glowing. Three, two, one! The explosion aftermath rippled through space, rocking the spaceship and gripping the loose Gundam team. They flipped backwards several times. They straightened. "Serena! Serena! Answer us!" No answer came.  
  
"Oh God! Setsuna! You killed her!" Michiru screamed. Amy gathered a sobbing Hotaru into her arms.  
  
"Serena! Serena!" Lita cried.  
  
"Why are you all crying?" Came a stern voice.  
  
"Do team 02 cry? I think not!"  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Out of the darkness came a red, white, and dark blue Gundam.  
  
"I am the Perfect Soldier. It was a win-win situation. I had to win."  
  
"Wing, finally you respond. Wonderful entrance. Status report."  
  
"Status report. All systems green, Damage report, .5 percent damage to the side left leg. All systems normal."  
  
Cheers erupted throughout space.  
  
"Wonderful job girls. Now, I want you all to rest up for Battalion Formation tonight. Something special is about to happen. Also, you have new uniforms so put those on tonight as well. Well, goodbye girls, call me if you need me." Setsuna left.  
  
"Home." Serena sighed. She threw her uniform jacket on the bed. She fell on it. Sighing, she curled up into a ball, intent upon sleeping, no dreams of the future, just sleep. When she curled up to her pillows, Serena noticed that there was a small lump. She sat up and poked it. The lump moved and then a tuff of brown hair was shown from under the covers. The thing under the bed stretched and crawled up, pulling the covers away. Messy brown hair lazily covered the young child's blue eyes. Serena screamed. The boy's eyes shot open.  
  
"Who are you kid? And what are you doing in my bed?"  
  
The boy reached for something off the bedside table. He pointed it at Serena. "Who are you and where did you come from?" yelled his tiny voice. Serena stared at the object in the boy's hand.  
  
"I asked you first! Is that a toy gun?"  
  
"It's a water gun!" the boy squirted Serena. Serena stumbled off the bed.  
  
"Hey stop it! Rotten kid! Quit!" Serena ran out of the room, the boy's tiny feet running frantically behind her. "Stop squirting me! I said stop it damn it!" The boy stopped chasing Serena in the living room.  
  
"Aw! You cussed! I'm telling!"  
  
"Oh no you're not! Give that to me!" Serena grabbed the gun.  
  
"You can't have that! Give it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now!" the boy cried. Tears pricked his eyes.  
  
"Tell me your name."  
  
"Heero! Now gimmie!" Heero tried to grab for his water gun but he failed due to his height.  
  
"Did I say that I would give this back? NO!"  
  
"Give it!" Heero jumped up and down. He fell to the floor, banging his head on the rug.  
  
"Gimmie! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Heero's little arms and legs banged on the floor. He screamed loudly for the water gun.  
  
"Waaaahhhhh! Give it back! Gimmie!" Heero banged louder.  
  
Serena, determined not to give back the gun, ran into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge. She pulled out some cherry pie and vanilla ice cream. She heated up the pie the put the ice cream on the side. Heero's banging continued.  
  
"Gimmie! Waaaahhhhh!" Heero's tiny little fists banged and banged.  
  
"Heero, Heero, look what I have for you. Look!" Heero raised his head. Serena held out a plate of pie and ice cream to him. Heero snatched it then sat on the couch, happily munching away at the delicious treat.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm Serena by the way."  
  
Serena walked to a phone and dialed a number. She wondered if she was the only person having kid problems.  
  
Lita crashed on her couch. "So tired." She murmured. She didn't bother to undo the buttons on her jacket. Lita laid there, her hair down in a wild brown mass.  
  
"You're heavy onna." Lita leaped up.  
  
"Who said that?" Lita's eyes darted around the room.  
  
"Me. Get off me!" The little mean voice said. Lita scrambled off the couch.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's a kid!"  
  
"Really? Wow!"  
  
"Hey! Kids your age shouldn't know how to be sarcastic!" Lita sat next to the sarcastic boy. His ebony hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Lita asked.  
  
"My name's Wufei." He said this with pride.  
  
"Wufei, my name is Lita." Their stomachs rumbled.  
  
"Guess you're hungry too huh? Well, I'll whip up something good."  
  
Michiru set her jacket on the hanger. She was tense. "Maybe if I play my violin, I could relax." Michiru took out the violin case. She set it aside and began to play a beautiful song, joyful and upbeat. She ended the song but she felt she needed a different ending. Michiru's violin crashed to the floor. Standing in front of her was a boy no older than four, five the most. His mild colored brown hair was cropped to one side allowing a single eye to peer out at the world.  
  
"That was nice. Please play another." Michiru stayed still.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"What's your last name Trowa?" The boy's face faltered.  
  
"I don't know." Trowa looked down. Michiru smiled. He posed no threat to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you remember."  
  
Amy put her key in the door. She jiggled it several times but it didn't open. "I hate this door!" she shouted. Amy sighed. She was tired, and sore. The last thing she needed was her door not opening. Amy let go of her key. She was about to walk to Serena's when the door flew open. Amy reeled back. A tiny wisp of a thing with platinum blonde hair smiled up at her.  
  
"I heard you." The child told Amy.  
  
"I'm glad but, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Quatre R. Winner. What's your name?" Amy glided by Quatre. She patted his head when he closed the door behind her. How strange that a child would be in her apartment all alone. How did he get in she wondered.  
  
"I'm Amy. Amy Lillian Mizuno." Amy set down her bag and necktie.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ms. Amy." Quatre said.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Hotaru held a fat book to her chest. She could have sworn she heard a smacking noise. She rounded the corner. Hotaru's heart skyrocketed. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the kitchen. The smacking was louder. With a loud scream, Hotaru jumped from her hiding place and found.a braided haired boy with his face covered in whipped cream and half a round tin-full of apple pie. Hotaru dropped her book. The boy cocked his head. He swallowed.  
  
"Hi!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Hotaru replied.  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"I could tell." Hotaru wet a washcloth and gently rubbed his face clean.  
  
"Well you little eating machine, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. I like your pie."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"What's your name?" Duo asked, his pudgy hands digging into the pie and scarfing it down.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
I hope you guys like this chap. Please review! I need encouragement! Well, await the next chap: Life with Kids! *Ciao* Ishtar 


	3. Chapter 3: Life With Kids

*It All Started Here.*  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys! Well, how did you like the last chap? Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anwayz, on with the story. Don't forget to read my other fics!  
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Nerv Death, Himeno Midori, Kitty Kat-chan, Scarlet Angel 16, JupiterLover,  
  
PrincessYueSerenity, Archangela, S, Jupiter Angel, Shinia, uniprincess, luminia  
  
Chapter 3: Life With Kids  
  
The bell rang loudly. "Come in!" Serena yelled. She settled Heero on her lap; Heero was still munching away at another piece of the pie. Hotaru came in with Duo. Serena smiled at the braided boy; he smiled back. Next came Amy with Quatre. Quatre bowed. Lita sauntered in with an argumentative Wufei.  
  
"Do we have to be here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Serena is going to hold a meeting about you guys."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, well, it's weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wufei! Shut up!"  
  
"I'm telling! You told me to shut up!"  
  
Michiru walked in silently with Trowa.  
  
"Okay girls. How are we going to handle these kids?" Serena asked, starting off the meeting.  
  
"We could hand them over to Lt. Cassey." Hotaru suggested.  
  
"What would they do with them?" Lita asked.  
  
"Throw them on the street that's what." Michiru said hastily.  
  
"Like Aladdin?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not like Aladdin." Hotaru said.  
  
"I think we should keep them. We'll just explain to Setsuna and Lt. Cassey that these kids just appeared and we don't want to leave them on the streets. How does that suit everyone? And if she says no, well, we'll rebel." Serena said.  
  
"Right!" Heero yawned. He set the bare plate on the table then relaxed against Serena.  
  
"Tired little man?" Serena asked. Heero nodded slowly.  
  
"I think they're all tired. Look at them." Michiru said. The girls looked at the boys. Their eyes were drooping heavily. Serena sighed. She picked up Heero and carried him with her. She pulled out five blankets and pillows.  
  
"Okay, we'll just have to lay them in here. We can't take them with us. Besides, what can they do?" The girls looked at the slumbering boys.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, let's get dressed and go. We don't want to be late right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Sleep tight guys."  
  
"Battalion, attention!" The women straightened quickly. Serena and her group stood proudly in front of the battalion. They frequently wondered why they were there.  
  
Lt. Cassey strolled in front of the officers. "As you know, for the past few months, we have been training you to be future Gundam Force pilots. Last week, we evaluated you on your abilities. As the head officer, I made the difficult decision of choosing five people for this hard task. The chosen are as follows." Lt. Cassey surveyed the battalion.  
  
"Staff Sergeant Hotaru Xaiyou Tomoe." Hotaru, surprised, stood at attention.  
  
"Staff Sergeant Amy Lillian Mizuno." Amy stood proudly.  
  
"Sergeant First Class Michiru Calli Kaioh." Michelle's eyes widened dramatically.  
  
"Sergeant First Class Lita Amelia Kino." Lita's knees almost buckled.  
  
"The last person was very hard to pick. I had to go strictly on abilities. For the last person of the team, I choose Master Sergeant Serena Hikari Tsukino." The battalion clapped loudly although there were many disheartened faces. Serena's face faulted. Her? She was included in the team?  
  
"Alright, enough. Now ladies, I'm going to tell you what your jobs are inside the team. Amy, you have Sandrock. You are the strategist. You think things through. I promote you to 2nd Lieutenant." Lt. Cassey switched Amy's rank.  
  
"Michiru, you are Heavyarms. You are silent and loyal to your friends. I promote you to 1st lieutenant. Michiru tried to hold in her happiness. Lt. Cassey proceeded down the row.  
  
"Hotaru, for your knowledge of the magical dark arts you receive Deathscythe Hell. You, mainly, are the entertainment and mechanic. I promote you to 1st Lieutenant."  
  
"Mechanic? I can barely put on my uniform without ripping something." Hotaru mumbled.  
  
"Lita, you are Shenlong. You are a martial artist and frequently known to be a sexist person about men." Lt. Cassey listened when Lita growled. "I promote you to 2nd Lieutenant."  
  
Lt. Cassey slowly made her way to Serena. Everyone held their breaths, waiting on what was going to be said. "Serena." Lt. Cassey began, "I have evaluated you from the day you signed your life away to this mission. Every class that you have taken, you have come out as top student. I give you Wing Gundam. Serena Tsukino, you are the leader of The Gundam Force. It is your job to give commands and take responsibility for the group's and your action. Do you accept this great honor?" Serena hesitated for a moment. Her fists were shaking and her legs threatened to give out. Slowly, Serena saluted.  
  
"Lt. Cassey, I accept this great honor. I will lead the Earth to victory against the Dark Moon's alien forces. Gundam Force shall prevail!" The women of the battalion cheered, throwing up their uniform caps in glee. Lt. Cassey smiled broadly to the teenager in front of her.  
  
"Serena, I promote you to Major." Lt. Cassey took off the Master Sergeant ranks and replaced them with Major ranks, the white embroidered diamonds glowing contently. Lt. Cassey turned around. She walked to the podium and cleared her throat.  
  
"Facility of the Earth Forces, I give to you the Gundam Force team!" Cheering continued again, louder than ever. The windows rocked in their sockets and the facility rattled. "Calm down ladies. Now, in special honor of the Gundam Force team, all classes have been canceled. Tonight, there shall be a gala in the girls honor. So, contrary to the rules, everyone in the facility shall go out and buy fancy dresses and such using your own cash and your military account. The gala will start at eight o'clock and shall last until one-thirty. The agenda is as follows: dancing, appetizers, eating of the main course, Ceremony, desert, then dancing. Tomorrow, the team shall give us a little demonstration of the suits. Now, when you are released, go shopping, get you hair done, nails, feet, all those good things. It is one-fifteen now. You have till eight. Dismissed!" The women filed out quickly. Everyone split off into their groups to shop, taking the facility cars.  
  
Okay, this is going to be a tight fit. Ten people in a small van really makes me uneasy." Ami said. She held Quatre's tiny hand in hers.  
  
"I know but that's all the facility had left." Michiru and Trowa sighed in unison.  
  
"We get to ride in the van! We get to ride in the van!" Duo sang.  
  
"Not you, we leave you here." Wufei said as he clambered into the van. Duo whimpered.  
  
"We are not leaving him! Wufei apologize!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay Wuman." Duo climbed in beside Wufei.  
  
"Wuman! Wuman! I ain't no girl! I'm gonna get you!" Wufei struggled to undo his seat belt.  
  
"Don't let him hurt me! Please!" Duo cried. He hid behind Heero. Heero turned around to face Duo. He pulled out his toy water gun and began to squirt yelling, "I'm gonna kills you Duo if you touch mes!" Duo ran away, Wufei and Heero hot on his heels. Duo scrambled to Hotaru and jerked at her shirt. She picked him up and placed him on her hip. He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Cool it!" The fighting stopped. Serena snatched Heero and lifted him over her head to sit him on her shoulders. "Look," Serena began, "The facility is givin' us a limo to roam the city with. Look." Serena threw her thumb behind her. In the sun sat a glinting white limo with the back door open. "Now, who's ready to shop?"  
  
"Okay, let's get the boys something to wear and then we can look for ourselves." Michiru said.  
  
"Hey, there's a tuxedo store! They're bound to have something cute for the boys!" Lita piped up. The group headed to the store. As they entered, they let go off the squirming boys and looked for the perfect outfits for their kid. Lita decided to have Wufei wear black Chinese garbs with a silver diamond-specked dragon in the middle. Who knew they sold that?  
  
"Duo! Come back Duo!" Hotaru yelled. Duo ran out of the dressing room only wearing the bottom half of the outfit. He ran around the store, his braid flying behind him. When he passed Heero, Heero managed to grab a hold of his braid and drag him back to Hotaru. "Thanks Heero." Hotaru ushered Duo into the room. Hotaru decided on a traditional tuxedo that was that was midnight blue. "A beautiful color to bring out his eyes." Hotaru had stated.  
  
Michiru, with ease, let Trowa pick out what he wanted to wear. Trowa had decided on a navy blue suit with a fake white Lily in the breast pocket. "I'll cut that out and give you a real Lily." Michiru had said to him.  
  
Quatre decided on a silk white blouse shirt with black pants and vest to match. "I think he looks intelligent but cute as a button." Amy giggled. Quatre blushed as women started to comment on his outfit.  
  
Serena looked at a certain outfit. Her arms folded in deep concentration. Heero pinched her and without thought Serena lifted him into her arms. She sighed. She couldn't decide whether to have a regular outfit or an outfit befitting a modern-day prince. Heero, she supposed, would look good in anything.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked Heero. Heero looked up at an outfit. He thought for a minute, twirling Serena's long hair around his chubby finger.  
  
"That one." He pointed.  
  
"That one?" Heero nodded. Heero had decided on a black tuxedo. The jacket had coattails and a top hat.  
  
"Hey if that's what you want, that's fine with me." Heero looked at her, surprised about her answer.  
  
"But it's a lot." He firmly stated.  
  
"Tell me how much it is." Serena asked. She was curious. Did Heero really know his numbers?  
  
"Six-hundred dollars." He said.  
  
"Smart boy. Well, it's not coming out of my money; the military is paying for our stuff. Surely ain't coming out of my pocket." The girls bought the outfits then shopped for shoes to match. Black shoes fit all of the outfits.  
  
"Shiny." Duo had drawled.  
  
"Now that you guys have your adorable outfits, we have to find our stunning dresses." Lita pulled Amy to a Formal Dress store. They looked and looked and were determined to get the perfect dress. Once they found the dresses, they took turns watching the boys while the others changed. The other girls were not allowed to see the others dress.  
  
It was seven o'clock and Heero had just finished his bath. He made sure to wash his hair very well and to dry off. He pulled on a pair of shorts and an oversize t-shirt Serena had bought him on the shopping trip. Heero came out, steam following. "Serena! I'm done!" Serena came around the corner.  
  
"Great. Now, let me take my shower then I'll fix you into your absolutely adorable outfit. Now sit on the couch and watch T.V. like a good boy. Now off with you!" Serena closed the door and turned on the shower. She stepped in and washed herself with lavender soap and lavender hair shampoo. Serena smiled. Heero had used her shampoo. He was certainly a good kid. He was annoying at first but he's not so bad. Serena stepped out and dried herself off. Serena looked around and realized that she had left her dress in the room.  
  
"Heero!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Yeah?!" Heero yelled back.  
  
"Be a dear and get my dress. It's sitting on my bed." Heero jumped off the couch then went to Serena's room. He grabbed the bag then knocked on the door. He ran down the hall away from possible wrath. Serena's hand reached out and snatched the bag.  
  
"Okay Heero, time to get dressed." Serena stepped out of the bathroom in a shirt and pants. Her hair was dramatically curled and twisted with rhinestone gems glistening. He could tell it was just a first go at her hair.  
  
"Okay, step out of those pants and shirt." Heero told her to turn around. He said this in monotone.  
  
"No need to be so mean." Heero slipped on the shirt and the breast shirt. Serena handed him the pants. Heero put that on then told Serena to turn back around. Serena did the belt for him and made sure that his shirt was firmly creased at the top of his pants. Heero sat down to put on his black socks and shoes. Serena left to change. Heero buttoned up his jacket and smoothed it out. The doorbell rang and Heero ran to answer it. In came Amy in a baby blue sparkled dress the slightly dragged behind her. She wore heart earrings and an Amy Flower pendant. Michiru strolled in wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress with one slit up the side. Her earrings wear dangling and glinting. Lita came in with a hunter green strapless dress that flowed gently at her feet; she wore green leaf earrings. Hotaru, looking annoyed, dragged Duo inside. She wore a blackish purple strap dress. It was ragged at the bottom, giving Hotaru the appearance that she was a dark witch.  
  
"Okay girls, let's go!" Serena walked quickly down the hallway. Serena wore an Italian satin dress that pooled around her feet. On her dress was handsewn flower embroidery that shimmered lovingly. The thin straps held sparkling pearls that lead to a v-shaped bust line. Serena had a medium train behind her that glinted brightly. She fought with her Crescent Moon earrings and her crystal teardrop necklace. "Out the door! Now!"  
  
Dancing. Everyone in the room was dancing; every dress sparkling in their own glow. Serena looked at the wall clock. Twenty more minutes of this dancing then it would be time for dinner.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked a former instructor. Serena smiled then put her small hand in his. They danced for a little while then Serena had excused herself to check on the boys.  
  
"Duo, stop pouting." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"But I wanna dance too!" Duo's shoulders sagged.  
  
"Okay." Hotaru took Duo's hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
"I think we should dance with the boys so they won't feel left out." Michiru said.  
  
"That's a good idea." Serena took Heero's hand and also went to the dance floor.  
  
Heero seemed to be enjoying himself. He was smiling and his face was red with laughter. Serena was so nice to him. He didn't want to tell her that he was lonely at the table with the others. She must have figured it out because here he was dancing the night away with a teen he just met today. Heero's stomach growled loudly but it was barely audible above the live music.  
  
Heero tugged on Serena's dress. "Serena, I'm hungry." Heero rubbed his stomach as proof.  
  
Serena patted his head. "Don't worry. Dinner is starting now. Come on. You and the boys are sitting with us." Serena ushered Heero to the chair next to hers. The rest of the gang followed suit when Lt. Cassey stepped up to the rostrum.  
  
"Please take your seats." The shuffle of chairs greeted Lt. Cassey's ears.  
  
"Tonight, we feast in honor of our newly formed team, the Gundam Force team!" Setsuna motioned for the team to stand and bow. They did then hurriedly sat back down. Lt. Cassey cleared her throat. "If the team will stand, I will present them with their new uniforms and sashes." Hotaru stood first.  
  
"Hotaru Xaiyou Tomoe, Deathscythe Hell, here is your uniform and your black sash." Hotaru sat then Lita stood. "Lita Amelia Kino, Shenlong, here is your uniform and your white sash." Lita sat. "Michiru Calli Kaioh, Heavyarms, here is your uniform and your red sash." Amy stood slowly. "Amy Lillian Mizuno, Sandrock, here is your uniform and your beige sash." Lt. Cassey looked at Serena as she stood. Serena approached the rostrum.  
  
"Serena, Wing, here is your commanding officer uniform and your navy blue sash." Lt. Cassey placed the sash around Serena. "Make your speech." As if Serena wasn't nervous enough, Lt. Cassey pushed her hurriedly. Serena cleared her throat.  
  
"I would like to thank the military staff for giving us the honor of choosing my team to represent the Earth forces against the Alien forces. We are proud to accept this honor. Tomorrow, we shall show you how great we can be." The facility rocked with claps from the people participating. Serena sat down and enjoyed her dessert, her butterflies fully gone. Why couldn't she have felt that way earlier?  
  
Serena closed the door and locked it. Heero sauntered by and sat lazily on the couch, his eyes drooped heavily. Serena saw this. She wrapped her train around her arm then headed to Heero. He looked at Serena, slightly puzzled. "Okay little man, time for bed." Serena lifted Heero into her arms then took him to the guest room. She pulled back the covers then sat Heero down. She left for a minute then returned with pajamas. "Okay Heero. Lift up your arms." Heero did so then Serena slipped off his shirts. Heero stepped out of his pants then put on his tiny toddler bear suit with attaching hood and feet. Serena pulled the hood over his hair then tucked him into bed. Serena leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, also tucking the covers tightly around his little body. Before Serena left, she made sure that the nightlight was functional.  
  
"G'night Serena." Heero said smally. Serena smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Heero. Sweet dreams." Serena shut the door.  
  
Serena relaxed in a pair of boxer shorts and a sports bra. She had her light on. She felt like a child, she felt like Freddy Krueger was hiding under her bed, waiting to bring her into the world of nightmares that actually were real. She had just awoken from the worst nightmare anyone could ever give her. In her sleep, Serena had seen the future, about ten months into the future. She had seen her team, her friends in a line behind her, their weapons drawn. It looked like they were fighting the Dark Moon Kingdom, alone, no allies to support them. She watched as they fought gallantly there screams of war spreading through the vast outer space. She watched as she herself was covered in crimson blood. Then the worst thing Serena could ever imagine happened. Michiru had turned around to fight off a group of blasts when unknown to her a blast had been shot at her back. She had heard Amy scream at Michiru to warn her. Michiru turned but it seemed too late. The blast was paralyzingly bright. Serena saw her future self scream Michiru's name. The blast cleared, silence had fallen over the black battlefield. Blood floated in front of Serena's helmet, but the blood didn't belong to Michiru. Amy had taken the blast for Michiru and it was her blood that had massed to cover Michiru's Heavyarms Gundam. She heard Michiru scream in agony Amy's name. Serena's vision slipped forward to a time Serena did not know or recognized. There in front of five huge machines stood five boys, similar to the boys that they had now. Confusion crossed Serena's face. Again time slipped forward. Inside this big machine were two beings, one alive, one not. Amy's spirit was comforting a platinum blonde headed boy around the girl's age. Serena's mind drifted. It seemed that every machine had a spirit that was once her teammate. She was even embracing a mahogany haired teen whose blue eyes seemed shockingly familiar. Then Serena had awoken, sweat beading down her face and her heart beating like a revving engine. Was this really the future? Who was that boy that she was comforting? ...............  
  
done! thanks to those who reviewed me! I really need to brighten my day and those who review are doing just that! I love you guys and guyettes! well, look forward to the next chap "In the Gundams we shall wait." 


	4. Chapter 3: In the Gundams We Shall Wait

*It All Started Here*  
  
Ishtar: Disclaimer applies because Ishy has no money. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chap. Just in case I forgot, the boys are 4 years old and supremely smart. Well, this is the beginning of the true story of romance and adventure! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Scarlet Angel16, Tyne, Shinia, Jupiter's Angel, Heeros Bunny,  
  
Himeno Midori, ChIbIMiDNiGhT-SaKaI, PrincessYueSerenity,  
  
Luminia  
  
Chapter 4: In the Gundams We Shall Wait  
  
Faster, harder, push, sweat, stress, pain, blood, guts, death, guns, knives, no tears. It seemed as a usual routine. Sweat beaded the Gundam Force Teams' faces. The third battle had commenced and the last thing in the world they wanted was to be defeated. These people, these aliens were beating them down like hail to a window, only they weren't going to crack. Serena, in all her glory of Wing, charged forward to an unknown consequence.  
  
"Come on! Keep going! Don't stop!" Serena screamed to her team. Lita fought off an ugly alien.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Serena!" Lita yelled back. "The battles are getting tougher by the day!"  
  
Setsuna, I'm out of ammo!" Michiru screamed.  
  
Setsuna was on her knees in front of the screen. Her head was down, sorrow gripping her face. "I can't Michiru! There's no more!" Setsuna cringed when Amy screamed. So close yet so far, so agonizing, so... She didn't have the word for it. A vision flashed through her head. Blood splattered on Wing as they returned with a body so fragile. Tears plagued Setsuna's eyes. This was the future, but how soon?  
  
Michiru turned her back. "Please Gods. Give us the strength to defeat our enemy. Please, the waters told me of something but I can't figure out what it is. Help us."  
  
"Michiru! Watch out!" Something pushed Michiru out of the way of several blasts.  
  
"Amy! Amy! No!" Serena rushed forward to her fallen friend.  
  
"Amy! Please be alright!" Lita called. Hotaru rushed to Amy's side. She held her.  
  
"Amy? Amy, say something." Amy lifted her eyes to her friends whom she loves dearly.  
  
"Is Michiru alright?" Amy whispered. Michiru faced Amy.  
  
"I'm alright Amy. You shouldn't have done that." Amy smiled.  
  
"Anything for a friend. I know you would do the same for me." Amy touched her helmet. She lifted her fingers away and looked at her bloodstained hand. "I'm not going to make it am I?" Amy asked Serena wearily.  
  
"Of coarse you are. You're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna hold a big feast in your honor and......"  
  
"Serena, hold me for a little while, just for a little while." Serena lowered and took her dear friend in her arms. She held Amy close, knowing her fate.  
  
"Serena, can you do something for me?" Amy whispered slowly.  
  
"Sure anything. But you know you can do it when you get back." Serena said more to herself than Amy.  
  
"Can you take care of Quatre for me? Put him to sleep for me when you put the others to sleep. Do that for me please." Serena could tell Amy was crying.  
  
With her voice quivering, Serena said, "But you can do that when you come home. Quatre will be so glad to see you. Come on Ames."  
  
"Do that for me Serena!" Amy coughed up blood, her helmet filling with it.  
  
"I'll do that for you." Serena said, tears filling her eyes. Amy grasped Serena's hand tightly.  
  
"I don't wanna die!" Amy cried.  
  
"You're not dying Amy, just think of it as passing to a greater plane, no wars, no pain." Hotaru tried to lighten Amy's sorrowful thoughts.  
  
"I love you guys. You guys are the best things that ever happened to" Amy's voice faded before she could finish what she wanted to say. Her grip tightened on Serena's then slowly loosened. Her hand fell from Serena's grasp.  
  
"Amy? Amy? Amy, don't go!" Serena shook her limp friend's body. "Amy! You can't leave! Quatre needs you! Don't go! Please don't go! Please!" Serena fell forward onto Amy's body. The girls crowded around her and cried loudly. Serena composed herself. Her face was set to kill. She stood and gently picked up Amy's body. Flying slowly in space, she went to the mother ship.  
  
"Widen the screen!" Setsuna yelled. The screen widened. Setsuna saw the body of Amy in Serena's arms. Amy was truly dead.  
  
"Battalion! Attention!" The women stood straight, Serena's team standing sorrowfully in front. What had started out as a five women team now held four women and one in a casket. Amy's body was adorned with white Lilies and had a glass to see her. The girls had decided to have Amy dressed in fine Japanese garbs of silk and rubies. Her face, somewhat pale, had an ethereal look about it and it seemed as though she was sleeping.  
  
"A sleep she will never wake up from." Serena had murmured.  
  
"Today," Lt. Cassey began, "We come to say goodbye to a Gundam pilot as well as a dear friend. Major Tsukino will say a few words." Serena, trembling heavily, walked to the rostrum. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Amy was a hard worker and a true friend. She had a great personality and had tendency to be shy. She was always smart and she always cared." Tears cascaded down Serena's pearly cheeks.  
  
"I never had a friend so dear to me. She was, she was so special. She was special to me as well to those who knew her. She had a never wavering smile and a loving hug to give. She always gave a helping hand." Serena's legs gave out on her. She had never cried so hard in her life, not even when her parents died. After her crying settled, Serena went down to Amy's casket and placed her most cherished item inside.  
  
"Amy could never live without her mini computer." Lita placed it by Amy's pale hand.  
  
"She loved Quatre so much that she would die for him." Hotaru placed a picture of Amy and Quatre over her heart.  
  
"She loved us all." Michiru placed four items belonging to each of the girls on the lilies.  
  
"Amy, you are the greatest." Serena laid Amy's tan sash at her feet and a picture of all the girls and the boys together by Hotaru's picture. Quatre, who stood silently by Serena, stepped forward slowly.  
  
"Bye bye Amy. I'll miss you." Quatre left his most favorite stuffed animal under Amy's arm. He cried, his little hands bashing at the ground. Serena scooped him up and cuddled him.  
  
"Will Amy ever come back?" Quatre looked at Serena through his tears.  
  
"Amy's gone to heaven. But, you'll see her one day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Serena nodded. "I'm sure, I know you will."  
  
Later that day, the team went through Amy's belongings. She had carried very little and her parents decided not to keep her things. Upon hearing this, the girls decided to split Amy's cherished things among them.  
  
"Alright boys, time for bed." Serena called.  
  
"But Serena," Heero whined, "We wanna finish this movie!"  
  
"You can finish it tomorrow, it's late and it's bed time. I'll read you a story if you go now." The boys hopped up quickly.  
  
"Brush your teeth then hop in." Ten minutes later, Serena walked in the boys' room and sat on the floor. Heero curled up under Serena's left arm while Quatre curled up under her right.  
  
"What do you want to hear about? Hmm? How about a nice mushy story?" Serena kissed the tops of the boys' heads.  
  
"Eww! Cooties!" Heero yelled. They laughed.  
  
"My cooties are good cooties. Now let's see here, hmmm. I know, I'll tell you a story about five boys who protect the earth and a make-believe place called colonies that are in space." The boys sat closely and listened to the story, gasping in all the right places and cheering loudly.  
  
"All tucked in?" The boys nodded firmly. Serena tucked Quatre in first and kissed him on the head. She tucked the dinosaur blankets tight around him then went to Heero's bed.  
  
"Did you two say goodnight to Amy?" Serena asked while tucking Heero in. Heero hugged her before she did so.  
  
"Goodnight Amy!" They yelled to the stars outside. Quatre laid back and quickly fell asleep. Serena almost closed the door before Heero said something that touched her heart.  
  
"Love you Serena." He yawned. Serena's eyes filled with tears, flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Love you too brat." Serena closed the door.  
  
-------------------------------Month Later---------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Will this hurt?" Duo asked Hotaru.  
  
"Not a bit."  
  
"What's happening?" Wufei asked Lita.  
  
"You guys are just going to sleep for a little while. There is a big war that's going on and we don't want you to get hurt." Lita patted Wufei's hair gently.  
  
"Why such big jammys?" Quatre asked, nearly falling over the huge pajama pants.  
  
"Just in case you grow some more." Michiru said. She hugged Trowa for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Heero, be good. Don't worry about us either." Serena watched as the others said their goodbyes and the boys climbed into their capsules.  
  
"But what if you don't win?" His eyes were downcast. "Don't leave like Amy did." Serena cuddled Heero, small droplets of tears falling into his hair. Heero stood in the capsule.  
  
"Heero," Serena began, she held him close to her, "If you believe that deep in your heart that we will win, we will. I'll come back to you before you know it."  
  
"Promise?" Heero asked.  
  
"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Serena said. Heero had laughed then and how soothing his child laugh was to her. Serena gathered him in her arms. Heero handed her Mr. Puffy the bear.  
  
"Keep it." Heero said.  
  
"I will." Serena gave Heero a kiss on his head and made him lay down. She pulled the homemade blanket over him. "Sleep tight Heero."  
  
Serena and her group walked away. "I wish they knew that we would never see them again." Michiru sighed.  
  
"What's done is done." The girls watched Serena as she roughly wiped away her tears.  
  
"We have to go. A battle awaits us." Serena walked out, her head held high and a determined will followed.  
  
"We will win. I do this for you Heero."  
  
Slowly at first it came, then faster. The need to avenge Amy thrilled the team and made their hearts pulse wildly. The launch was starting. Serena looked at Mr. Puffy. The ragged dirty thing was all that was left of Heero. She hugged it close before writing a single note. "When I die, place this with me in my coffin." With a swift hug, Serena left to change.  
  
"02 ready for launch."  
  
"Confirmed 02. 03, ready for launch?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Confirmed. 04, ready for launch?"  
  
"04 ready for launch."  
  
"Confirmed. 01, ready for launch? 01?"  
  
Serena didn't respond. She held Amy's flower pendant in her armored hand. She put it around her neck.  
  
"01, ready for launch 01? Are you damaged or dysfunctional?" Serena snapped back to reality.  
  
"I'm functional control. 01 ready for launch."  
  
"Confirmed 01. Launch in five, four, three, two, one, zero!" One by one, the girls were launched into space, away from the mother ship.  
  
"Here they come!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Kill them! We can't let them through the Perimeter!" Bravely fighting against the Dark Moon Kingdom, they managed to kill most of them or capture the wounded. Even though the forces of the aliens were no match to their own, they still had casualties of there own. Michiru was killed by ambush around the other side of the mother ship. Lita had taken bullets to the body for Hotaru and they had cracked her helmet rendering her useless. She died on the spot. Hotaru had been badly wounded and her jetpack had exploded, making her back accessible to sabers and bullets; which the enemy took full advantage of. With a handful of aliens left, Serena and Hotaru retreated back to the ship, hoping for repairs and first aid.  
  
"Take her to the med unit! Stat!" Setsuna yelled. Hotaru screamed in pain as they tried to remove the bullets from her back. Her blood splattered everywhere Serena looked. Hotaru called for Serena.  
  
"Hotaru, I'm here." Serena stroked Hotaru's black hair.  
  
"Pain! Make it stop!" Hotaru squeezed Serena's hand fiercely.  
  
"They're working on it." Serena said calmly to Hotaru.  
  
"Kill me now Serena! Kill me now!" Hotaru cried. Tears whipped around her as she thrashed. Serena grabbed Hotaru and pulled her into a deep embrace. Hotaru hugged her back. Slowly, Hotaru slunk back to the table, her body inanimate as wood. Serena stepped back. One minute, Hotaru was full of life, the next she was dead. Screaming in rage, Serena sprinted from the ICU and barged down the hall, tears blinded her so she let her heart lead the way. Setsuna held her helmet.  
  
"Don't Serena!" Serena ignored her and grabbed her helmet. She secured it tightly then flung herself out the hanger. She flew so swiftly and fought so bravely that the enemy could not react. Few were lucky, pelting Serena with bullets and slashing her. Serena gave up on her buster rifle and charged with bare hands and light saber. Swishing and stabbing, blocking and jabbing, that's all her mind allowed.  
  
How soon was the battle over? Three minutes? One hour? A day? No, not a day, mere seconds had passed. Mere seconds ago rage had blinded Serena's fair seeing eyes of hope and peace. Her eyes seemed dull and her movements mocking how she felt on the inside. Serena clambered into the hanger, everyone on the ship watching her. Setsuna wanted to run to her but Lt. Cassey had a strong hold of her. Serena took off the helmet. Blood soaked her bright sun-spun hair of gold and her face. Serena smiled but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Heero." Serena whispered. "I'm coming to you. We won." Serena stepped forward but her body fell and she tumbled to the floor in a mass of blood. Every cut, every wound, every torn piece of clothing leaked Serena's crimson life. It seeped out of her just like her last breath seeped from her lungs to the gloomy world outside.  
  
-------------------------------------------Centuries Later------------------ ----------------------------  
  
The capsules opened and gave way to five boys who were no older than four. They walked slowly, each gripping their stuffed animal tightly. They walked together, each wondering where they were. They had no idea who put them there and no idea who each other were. They stopped at a huge doorway. On front of them in white lab coats stood five old men.  
  
"Hello boys, I'm Doctor J."  
  
----------------------------------------12 Years Later---------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Hey Heero." Duo began his conversations this way.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Do you believe in ghosts?" Heero listened and thought.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, okay. I was just wondering."  
  
"Why do you ask Duo?" Quatre asked his companion.  
  
"Well, every time I get into Deathscythe Hell, I feel something. Something like a woman watching over me. Whenever I'm hurt, this thing wraps me up real tight, and then I just relax. I could have sworn I've seen a black haired teen in my screen. I swear it!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Duo." Trowa said. "I've had this happen too." Wufei took the look of surprise. Trowa continued.  
  
"I feel the same way Duo does and I know I've seen a Aqua haired teen in my screen."  
  
"I hate to agree with the braided idiot but, I've seen a brunette in mine and she has her hair pulled back into a ponytail."  
  
"I've seen a girl too! Every day I feel in my soul that there is a blue haired beauty in my Gundam and that she speaks. She says something important but I just can't hear them." Quatre sat back in his chair, seemingly frustrated. All eyes turned to Heero. If they three had seen, certainly Heero. Not even he could fake not seeing it.  
  
"Blonde girl." Heero suddenly looked puzzled. He stood then left towards the hanger.  
  
They'd never seen this before in the silent friend. Maybe there is more to this that meets the eye. Maybe, just maybe it had to do with the day when they were all found together in the cryogenic facility.  
  
Quatre stood. He needed to decipher through his thoughts and dreams.  
  
"I'm retiring to my room for a nap. If anything happens, please come get me." Trowa nodded.  
  
"Wufei? Wanna play a video game? It has Chinese people in it!" Duo asked, using his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Injustice! Why you!" Wufei stomped out to the gym.  
  
"You're just mad that I would beat you!"  
  
Dun dun dun! I'm done with this chap! go Ishy! go Ishy! go Ishy! anywayz, please review! I wrote this chap in 2 days because I was so inspired by my reviewers! please review and make me a happy author! more reviews the quicker the chaps come out! Look forward to the next chap, "Warriors of the Past." 


	5. Warriors Of The Past

It All Started Here  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've had so much to do for school. Rifle team takes up a lot of time. Jr. Olympics elimination rounds take a while. Anywhoz, here is the chap you have been waiting for!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (runs away crying)  
  
Chapter 5: Warriors of the Past  
  
Only the light from Wing Zero's cockpit kept the darkness away. Here he sat, alone with his thoughts. Heero was confused and for the first time, his face showed it. He felt he understood nothing. Who were these spirits that were bothering them? Were they really spirits or were they just imagining? It's hard to imagine a girl floating in front of your face during battle. Heero lay back against the seat for comfort. He remembered the first time the silverish spirit first came to him.  
  
----------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Heero panted, sweat forming little beads on his brow. He was tired beyond belief, wounded, and he had bleeding from his head. His vision was becoming blurry with every passing moment and he certainly couldn't fly Zero back to the hanger, it was too damaged. His vid-com had been disconnected and he was drifting in space. Heero sighed and leaned his head back. Pain burst forth and he was blind. In his blind state, Heero felt a presence, something light and comforting. He felt like a heated blanket had been placed on his cooled skin. Arms embraced him and he relaxed against them. Heero no longer felt like he was inside the cockpit, he felt as if he was on a bed of feathers.  
  
Wet. Cloth dipped in cool water rinsed his face. He no longer felt cool but hot like he was sleeping in flames. The cloth moved over his face in a gentle movement, caressing, healing. The pain from his head was gone but the throbbing remained. Whoever was watching him tilted his head forward.  
  
"Drink." Said a soft voice. The voice was hypnotic and compelled him to do whatever she wanted. She. It was a woman taking care of him. Heero's eyes were closed yet he saw white, glimmering white. The woman was hovering over him, the cloth in her grasp. He remembered the woman smiling at him as she made him drink from a crystal cup.  
  
Delicate buns adorned her head and pearls decorated her ears. A teardrop necklace graced her slender neck. She wore a silverish dress that sparkled greatly. His sigh of content met the frail creature's ear. Her smile widened. Outside, Zero had curled into a tight ball, protecting the precious person inside. That was how the gang found him, with a fever.  
  
-----------------------------------------END-------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Yuy." It was the vid-com. Pressing a button, Dr. J's face appeared.  
  
"About time you answered boy." Heero grunted a response. He wanted to sleep. That was the only time he could see his guardian spirit.  
  
"Yes, well, I need you to meet me at the old Earth Federation facility tomorrow morning. Have a pad and pen for notes. You're have school."  
  
------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Someone tell me why we are at an old rundown facility at 5:30 in the morning?" Duo yawned loudly.  
  
"Dr. J said that we are having some kind of class today. I wonder what he meant." Quatre voiced his opinion. He turned and saw Dr. J striding to them. He gave a hearty smile.  
  
"Boys, I want you to look at the statue right there." Dr. J began. "Who are they?" The boys looked at the statue of five girls clad in armor. They shrugged.  
  
"Well, you are going to find out today. This statue is a memorial to five important women. Now Wufei, before you say anything, I want you to learn something. Follow me." They walked inside the building, pens clasped firmly in their hands. The walls that once had been a turquoise blue were now chipped and rust had formed from centuries of non use. The once lively halls of the facility were dead and parts of the ceiling had fallen due to age. Dr. J entered a room and motioned for the boys to follow.  
  
"Come in. Sit."  
  
"Can we sit in the chairs?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just sit." Wufei barked.  
  
"I have something here that should interest you. It was a movie that was shown all over the world. There were no colonies yet. This movie was made centuries ago. You have a pad and pen to take notes. Use it." Dr. J started the video. It talked of the facility for a time then it talked of the women in the statue. Pens were flying. Twenty minutes into the video, the announcer said:  
  
"And these five teenagers made up the Gundam Force Team. The Gundams, created only for women, were armored suits to protect our fair heroines."  
  
Mouths became dry with his words. Nothing was said for fear of losing important information. The pens were really flying now. The video showed various battles and finally showed pictures of the girls without the armor.  
  
"Amy Lillian Mizuno, sixteen, strategist, Sandrock. Michiru Calli Kaioh, seventeen, negotiator, Heavyarms. Lita Amelia Kino, seventeen, martial artist, Shenlong. Hotaru Xaiyou Tomoe, fifteen, mechanic, Deathscythe Hell." Pictures flashed on the screen of each girl. The boys were in shock. They were the spirits in their Gundams.  
  
"And finally the leader. Serena Hikari Tsukino. Sixteen, commanding officer, Wing Gundam." Heero's world crashed around him. That face, the necklace, silverish blonde hair. It was her. It had to be her, there was no other way. Serena was his angel, his guardian. Now, he finally had a name to put with the face.  
  
The movie was over. Now their assignment was to look around. So, as they were told, they split up. Heero didn't go far. In fact, he went right down the hall to Serena's apartment. It still had her name engraved in gold lettering. He pushed the door slightly. The locks had broken off with age. He entered, his mind going a million miles a minute with the thought that he was inside the home of his guardian. His breath stilled. The room seemed not to have aged at all. The color was slightly faded but everything else was in mint condition. Heero looked at the pictures as his legs led him to the back of the apartment. He stopped. This room was hers, had been hers many centuries ago. Heero's hand shook slightly with fear. What was he going to find? Why was his hand shaking like it was?  
  
The door swung open silently. The room was dark but his eyes were adjusting. Heero stepped inside. He looked around, yet he found nothing to put down on paper. Heero looked at the vanity, perfume splayed over the decorated surface. Lavender, peppermint, and rose scents came wafting to him and he inhaled deeply. The smell was so familiar to him, so comforting and gentle. Heero blanked. Flashes came to his mind in quick blots. He remembered those smells. He remembered seeing a girl laughing and spraying peppermint perfume. As quickly as it had come, it was gone but the images remained, clear and unwavering.  
  
The room was becoming more comforting, as if he had been there before. Heero left the room and went into another. A child's room. By the look of the toys, no older than four. Heero felt a warmth coming from the room, a warmth that he had never felt before. His hands burned to touch the toys and the soft cloth of the bed.  
  
Stepping further inside, Heero gazed. Two beds sat in the room but he had a feeling that there was only one in the beginning. Heero took his time in the room, fully taking advantage of the time he had to spare. He looked at the walls, now a faded blue. Heero wandered to the closet. Opening it, memories flushed his head. The little black tuxedo burned brightly in his mind, and again, the girl appeared. Minutes had passed as he looked at the closet.  
  
A siren sounded and Dr. J was calling them. Entering the meeting room, Heero sat.  
  
"At least the siren works." Dr. J mused. "They used to hear this all over Tokyo. It signaled an attack. Anyway, what did you boys learn.? Wufei?  
  
Sitting, Wufei began. "Lita Amelia Kino. She's from Okinawa, Japan She liked green and nature things. Black belt in Karate, liked to cook and had a child staying with her."  
  
"Duo, what about you?"  
  
"Hotaru Xaiyou Tomoe from China. She liked witchcraft and dark stuff. Favorite color was black and purple. She was a mechanic and got into a lot of trouble."  
  
"How do you know that Duo?"  
  
"What? Her getting into trouble? I don't know. I guess cause she sounds like me." Duo broadly smiled.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Michiru Calli Kaioh. Lived in Queens, New York in America. Played violin and she loved to sing. Aqua was her color and she liked the sea."  
  
"Amy Lillian Mizuno. She was from Germany, she liked blue and she was very smart." Quatre didn't wait for Dr. J to call on him.  
  
"Ok. Heero, what about you? What did you learn?"  
  
Heero's gaze on Dr. J hardened. "Serenity Hikari Tsukino. From Tokyo. She ran away from an orphanage and her parents were killed in a car accident. She liked Peppermint, Lavender, and Rose perfumes. She liked to shop and she loved being a Gundam Pilot. Everyone depended on her and she loved it. She was the last to die."  
  
"Heero, may I ask you something? How do you know so much about a girl from her apartment?" Heero shrugged. He honestly didn't know. How he came up with the things he said, he didn't know. It was as if he knew her personally. That was impossible. She had been dead for hundreds of years. But how did he know so much?  
  
"I have a question for all of you. Did the girls have a child's room?" Several nods confirmed Dr. J's thoughts. "Well, that's all. You can go now but please boys, don't forget these girls."  
  
--------------------------------------------Inside Wing Zero---------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The cockpit hatch was closed but the blue light shone brightly like blue fire. Heero sighed. He felt exhausted, felt confused. He was thinking about Serena and the great service she did to keep Earth alive. Heero's heart fluttered in a rush about Serena's name. It was crazy to Heero but he thought Serena's soul was inside his Gundam. It wasn't that far-fetched. The perfume smells, the comforting feeling, it had to be her, his guardian.  
  
Heero yawned. He was so tired, he wouldn't admit it, but he had so much to work on.  
  
"What do I do Zero." Heero thought aloud. The blue screen flashed and the word "rest" appeared. Heero was unfazed by this for it was an often occurrence. Zero talked to him and he talked back, sometimes having intelligent conversations, sometimes Zero was scolding him, or just for company.  
  
"I can't rest until I'm finished with you." Heero slouched in the seat. He was determined to finish working on Zero, even if it took all night.  
  
"Do it tomorrow," flashed in white letters.  
  
Heero's voice was low as he drifted. "I'm not lazy like Duo, Zero."  
  
"Sleep command activated." Flashed. Gas filled the cockpit. Heero breathed the fumes deeply. His mind was set to work yet his heart was not.  
  
Grand doors of beautiful silver loomed ahead. Each door was perfectly carved with emblems of wings and other such fairytale creatures. Heero's hand reached for the knob but the doors opened by themselves.  
  
"Come in. Please." A voice called to Heero. Stepping inside was a huge step from reality as Heero knew it. The walls were made of crystal as was the table and its accessories. Some chairs seemed fragile, made of such finely carved crystal. The floor was ivory marble and was very shiny. On one end of the room sat a fireplace, also surrounded by marble, and a tall comfortable looking black recliner sat in front. On the other end were doors of different colors: tan, orange, black, and light blue. Brown wooden doors must have lead to the bedroom or kitchen.  
  
"Please come in." The voice repeated. "Sit where ever you wish." Heero chose to stay more towards the door, thus he chose the crystal table. Something closing caught Heero's attention. The light slam as something was being set on a table alerted him.  
  
Standing straight and tall was the object of Heero's recent thoughts. Here she was, looking at him with silverish-blue eyes that looked into his soul. She wore a golden dress that resembled ancient roman garbs. The color of the dress seemed so out of place compared to the surroundings. As Heero had seen her before, her hair was done in two buns atop her head and her hair seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Welcome Heero." Serena greeted. Heero seemed speechless and this was no surprise to her.  
  
"It is nice to finally see you again."  
  
Wow! This took a long time to write! All this stuff going on! Jeez! Anyway, please review! Only the good stuff! Good reviews are my inspiration! Much love! IshtarSelenityKaiba 


End file.
